


The New Champion

by someonesbeenhere



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Post-Canon, Romance, Spoilers, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonesbeenhere/pseuds/someonesbeenhere
Summary: You've just saved Galar from ruin and you're about to go up against the Champion in a head to head battle. You've worked hard for this but do you have it in you to take everything away from the man you've fallen for? What will happen if you do?Maybe a new adventure will begin...
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader
Comments: 32
Kudos: 210





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First pokemon fic but Leon fluff was too good to pass up. That boy is something else <3

You can’t sleep again tonight. It’s hot and you have no choice but to leave the balcony doors to your hotel suite wide open to let in even the smallest breeze if it were to come. Unfortunately, with that comes the hustle and bustle of eager news reporters, clearly not moving anywhere else tonight. It’s you that they’re waiting for. To snap a photo, shout a question, even catch a glimpse of the hero that saved the Galar region from the Chairman’s psychotic scheme.

It still didn’t seem real to you, any of it. When you recalled it, it seemed more like a dream than a memory. Crazy but it definitely happened. The pokeball twitching with the power of a Legendary was proof of that. Poor Leon, the Chairman expected so much from him. Something that Leon never wanted but was forced into. When the Eternatus pokemon managed to knock him out cold, you had to do something. None of this was Leon’s fault and yet he’d tried so hard to fix it, to save everyone. He deserved someone to try for him. Now you had the legendary pokemon in a pokeball attached to your hip. It felt different to the others but it was another reminder of everything that happened.

Strangely, you had slept better while camping out in the Wild Area than you did lounging around this lavish hotel suite. Maybe you needed that again, the quite, the calm. Away from hounding newscasters. You wander over to the open balcony doors and look down at the crowd gathered around the hotel’s front doors. The crowd was held back by barriers that were maned by hotel security staff, even so, if you strolled casually out the front doors, the crowd would almost certainly follow. No, there had to be another way out of the building. You whip your bag and pokeballs off the table and head to the door, slipping your boots on as you passed them. You opened the door ever so slightly and poked your head out. No one. Hotel staff was doing an amazing job at keeping people away from the gym leaders and the challengers. You slink out into the hall and quietly head … towards the lifts? You weren’t entirely sure. Go the roof and call a flying taxi? No, you’ll definitely be spotted. Your brain tumbled over itself trying to think when a clearing throat cough alerted you to some else’s presence in the hallway. You straighten up and slowly turn towards the sound. Raihan casually propped himself against the wall just down from you, smirking gleefully at the sight before him.

“Heading somewhere superstar?” He piped up. You don’t answer. Eventually, he laughs. “Difficult isn’t it? Becoming famous? Can’t do anything without someone taking a photo of it, better just to snap your own.” Raihan lifted his hand that held his rotom phone and a flash and shutter click signalled a candid photo of you was now in his possession.

“I just want to get some quite for a bit.” You told him. Raihan continued to smile but it became a knowing smile rather than a mocking one. He nodded. “You completed the entire Gym Challenge, you have beaten all the gym leaders, Chairman Rose, a legendary pokemon … and even me.” He flashed a cheeky grin and winked as he wandered towards you. “Hell, you’ll probably even take down Leon,” Raihan slunk past you and down the hall a little, he stopped by an alcove where an expensive looking portrait of Galar’s hero hung. He thumped his fist against the alcove wall and it clicked a swung open. “But you’ve still got a lot to learn superstar.” He grinned.

You leaned around him and examined the exit he had created. It seemed to be an emergency stairwell, hidden behind the wall of the extravagant hotel. Raihan stepped away, heading back to his own room.

“Don’t stay out too late now!” He called back, “You’re battling the Champion tomorrow.”

What? The battle was cancelled until Leon was well again.

“Leon’s awake?” You asked Raihan. He chuckled.

“’Course he is, can’t keep him down for long! They’ve had a hard enough time getting him to take a couple of days rest as it is. See ya on the big screen.” He says as he waves you off and heads into his room.

Leon was okay. You breathed a sigh of relief. You hadn’t seen him since that night and since then you hadn’t any idea how he was or if he was okay. As you bounded down the stairwell, you wondered if you should go and see him, check he really was fine. Fit enough to battle tomorrow. No, best not, there was no way you’d get anywhere near the Champion anyway. Go get away from here, get some quite, maybe train a little especially if the final battle was tomorrow. You reached the bottom of the stairs and pushed open the only door available. It opened out into the side alley of the hotel and you stuck your head out slightly into the street. The reporters were so occupied watching the hotel’s lobby that they didn’t even notice you with your hat pulled down sneak by behind them. As soon as you were alone again, you broke out into a sprint, barrelling out into the wilderness surrounding the city.

The few pokemon you encountered on your trek were no trouble for your Inteleon and the rest of your party. A nice exciting warm up from them, however tomorrow’s battle wouldn’t be anywhere near as easy. You’d chosen your party specifically for battling Leon. Knowing full well it would all come down to him. You’d watched him battle enough times to know his entire party, their types and move sets. You aimed for super effective type advantages, they would give you a boost against Leon’s skill and experience. Your Fairy-type Swirlix for Dragapult and Haxourus, Fire-type Ninetales for Aegislash and Rillaboom and Inteleon for Rhyperior and Gigantmaxed Charizard. You added Eternatus to your party as well, it’s Dynamax power was something you had never seen before and as much as you didn’t want to use it against Leon, it could come in handy in a pinch.

When the trail went quiet and there were no pokemon to be seen, you set up camp. As you fanned the flames of your campfire, you found a strange sinking feeling settling in. It was a little less than a year ago that you started out on this venture with Hop. You’d looked after and raised pokemon since you were ten years old, it was almost another 10 years later before you managed to get endorsed to finally take part in the Gym Challenge. Hop had been trying for years to get his brother to endorse him and you were just in the right place at the right time when he finally did. Leon must have endorsed you out of pity, sure that you would drop out early like many who came unprepared for the Challenge. But you proved to all those who doubted you that you were worth that endorsement, you were determined not to let down Leon, or worse embarrass him. But now, you could be the one to take it all away from him. Could you bare to do that?

It wasn’t until the other night, when you saw him in real trouble that you had fully realised. That you may very well be, rather deeply, hopelessly in love with him. You were going to have to push those feelings deep down in order to beat him, or else you might not have the heart to do it.

A rustling in the tall grass brought you out of your reverie. You grabbed for a pokeball and you held it up, ready to launch it at whatever emerged from the grass. About to release the ball, you halted when you saw what made the noise.

“Leon?” You gasped, your face a picture of surprise.

“Hey, woah! I come in peace!” You put the pokeball back in your bag and said nothing. You didn’t know what to say. You couldn’t recall a time when you were with Leon alone, you were always with Hop. “I’ve seen those pokemon of yours and I wouldn’t want to be on the wrong end of them.” He said with a grin.

“You won’t have a choice tomorrow.” You said solemnly. His grin faded but didn’t disappear entirely. He nodded.

“True. But how about we remain civil for now?” He beamed at you again. It was infectious and you couldn’t help but smile back.

“I’d like that.” You told him. With that, Leon stepped forward and sat by you next to the fire. “How did you find me?” You asked him.

“Raihan posted a photo of you sneaking out of the hotel and when me and Charizard were on approach I saw you legging it out of town.” He chuckled. “I wasn’t kidding you know, you and that party of yours really are something. I’m glad that I got to be the one to endorse you.”

“Yeah, it only took you like 8 years!” You reminded him. “Took you long enough. Didn’t think I could handle it?” He smiled at you softly.

“It wasn’t you I was worried about.” He told you.

“Hop.” You said and Leon nodded.

“I’ve been battling pokemon since I was 10 years old and been the Champion since I was 12. I know the kind of person I am. Focused, ambitious, busy. I barely see my family anymore. Being Champion takes over your life and honestly, I wanted better for Hop.” He chuckled. “Turns out Hop is more ambitious than I am! I’m so proud of him but I’m glad he’s out of the competition, hopefully he’ll find his real dream now instead of following mine.” You listened intently. “I haven’t put you off being Champion have I?” He asked, a hint of mischief twinkled in his golden eyes.

“Never.” He smiled.

“Good, I’m looking forward to battling you. To be honest, I’m been looking forward to it for quite a while, seeing how strong you are.”

“You’ve been watching my battles?” You asked surprised. The great Champion Leon has been watching you, keeping tabs on you. His cheeks flushed a pale pink.

“Yeah, you’re the one to watch. I had to check you out. I’m sure your even more formidable now.” He tilted his head towards your bag of pokeballs, referring to the pokeball that ebbed and twitched with ancient power. He knew you had Eternatus. “I wanted to thank you for that by the way.” He said quietly.

“Thank me? For what?”

“For saving me-uh … Galar from Eternatus. From Rose.”

“Leon, I did nothing. I just finished what you started. You’re Galar’s real hero. You went straight to Rose Tower without a second thought-”

“But you did it.” He interrupted. “I couldn’t catch Eternatus … but you did. So thank you.” He placed one of his large hands on yours, genuine gratitude ebbed from him. He looked at you, honey gold eyes baring into your soul. Your breath hitched and your heart throbbed painfully as it beat in your chest. “Why did you go to Rose Tower in the first place?” He asked.

“To help Galar.” You lied. He smiled slightly and nodded.

“Well you did.” Your hand in his began to burn. The heat from his hands around yours was becoming too much to bear. You pulled yours away and stood up to pack up your tent.

“We’d better get back, big day tomorrow.” You said distracting yourself with tent pegs and poles.

“Of course.” Said the powerful voice behind you. “Let me help you back though.”

Leon bundled you onto the back of Charizard and what was a complex and long journey out of the city was a brisk and beautiful trip back. Too brisk. You tried not to think too much about Leon’s arms around you as you rode back. When he dropped you off on the roof of the hotel, you tried to say goodbye as quick as possible but something that had worried you from the very beginning of the challenge weighed heavy on your mind.

“Leon?” You said.

“Yeah?”

“Promise me … you won’t go easy tomorrow.” He gave you a wide smile.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” You smiled back.

“Goodnight Champion.” You turned to leave and as you stepped through the roof access door you thought you heard him say goodnight too.

Charizard was the only one who heard what Leon really said and if Charizard could talk to you he would have told you that Leon said “Night, Champ.”


	2. Chapter 2

You wrung your hands over and over. You didn’t know where your current nervousness came or when it set in. You were more than confident in yourself and your pokemon. You’d raised Inteleon and Swirlix and the others since they were so tiny, you whole heartedly believed that they’d win for you. Is that what was making you nervous? Knowing that you had what it takes? What it takes to crush Leon, to take his title away from him? Being Champion was his whole life, it was everything that he was. A champion, an idol, a hero. Who would Leon even be without it all? The thoughts tumbled through your mind. Could you picture Leon becoming a chef? A breeder? A watt trader? A gym leader? A professor? You couldn’t imagine him with his vibrant hair, sparkling eyes and firey personality doing something so mundane. He _was_ the Unbeatable Champion, he just was. No matter what happened today, he would always be the Champion to you.

The announcer’s booming voice cut through your train of thought, bringing you back to the moment. The huge moment that it was. Your name was announced through the speakers, bass vibrating the air in your lungs. You had to focus intently to take a deep breath before walking slowly through the tunnel and out onto the battlefield. The bright lights of the stadium dazzled you. They were the same ones you battled under only a few days previous and the tiered seats were just as full as you remembered but now everything was so overwhelming. You saw yourself, up on the big screen, Leon on the screen opposite. He looked amazing, powerful, strong, like he belonged up there. He never failed to amaze you. The doubt began to set in. How were you ever going to beat the Unbeatable Champion? Looking at the two of you towering over the crowds, you were sure of one thing at least. You were going to give this battle absolutely everything you had. Leon deserved that of you.

The real Champion was no less impressive than his jumbotron photo. He approached you with the most gleeful smile. A smile so unreservedly full of joy and excitement that you were sure that he knew that he was going to win. When you stopped in front of each other, you made a mental note to remember this moment. Leon, a legend, standing before you, surround by adoring crowds but smiling at you.

“Ready?” He asked you. You knew that no words would come if you tried so you just nodded. He held his hand out to you and you took it. To the people watching the jumbotron, it was just a handshake. But to you it sparked and burned in your hand like holding a wild Togedemaru. The way he looked at you melted you to your core. He pulled you in closer. “You know, I can’t remember the last time I was this excited.” He told you. Your heart thudded in your throat, you swallowed it long enough to speak.

“Remember your promise.” You reminded him. He smirked.

“I haven’t forgotten.” He still held onto your hand and the intense burning before was starting to cloud your mind. “Will you promise me the same?” You nodded in reply before you could even think it through. All your thoughts of going easy, not taking the Champion title from Leon. All of it thrown to the side by your automatic reply. “Good, it wouldn’t be as fun otherwise.” With a quick wink, Leon pulled away and whisked his cape off to the delight of the crowd. The loss of his burning touch made you gasp, like you had been holding a breath the entire time. Did he have that effect on everyone or was it just you?

“Let’s have a champion time!” He roared and the massive crowd went wild.

You take a few steps back to take your place in the arena. Leon reaches for a pokeball from his hip and launches it out on the field.

“Aegislash, go!” As the steel-ghost pokemon appeared in front of Leon’s adoring crowd, the corner of your lips curved upwards.

“Let’s go Ninetales!” You yelled as the beautiful fire pokemon burst out of its pokeball. The superiority of your opponent wasn’t lost on her and she turned to look at you. You gave her a reassuring nod. “You’re faster than it, hit it with Flamethrower!” A firey glint sparkled in her eyes before she turned to unleash the spout of flames against her opponent. It was a great ego boost to both of you when the ghost fainted from that one critical hit. It retreated back into its pokeball in the gloved hand of its trainer. Leon gave you a huge grin. He was just getting started.

Getting through the fight without Inteleon was a challenge in itself. Especially with Rhyperior but Swirlix managed to hold his own against the pokemon’s ground/rock/fire/bug move set. His Energy Ball move managed to take the rock pokemon down, occasionally using Draining Kiss when it was called for.

1 pokemon to go.

When Charizard leapt out onto the field with a roar, Leon joined his partner in his trademark Charizard pose. Your ears filled with the thundering cheer that erupted from the stadium. This was it.

“Inteleon! It’s your time to shine!” The water pokemon stood cooly, drinking in his adoring crowd. He looked up at Charizard unfazed.

“Watch that Inteleon, Charizard! His Snipe Shot is killer!” Leon called out. Leon was smart and a highly skilled pokemon trainer, he knew he was at a type disadvantage. Yet when he looked at you, his grin stretched from ear to ear. “Come on, Charizard! Let’s Gigantamax!”

Charizard had one of the most beautiful Gigantamax forms you had ever seen. Fearsome still but now covered in glowing intricate designs. Pokemon and partner were both a sight to behold but you couldn’t let that distract you now, not when you were this close. You ignited the Dynamax energy in your Dynamax band and recalled Inteleon. When you released him again, he towered at the same height as the massive dragon.

“Inteleon! Snipe Shot!” Inteleon unleashed his special move on Charizard and Leon’s pokemon was left with very little health when he hit Inteleon with Fire Blast. It wasn’t very effective. Now was your chance, hit him fast and end it now! “Sucker Punch!” You yelled. But the move failed. Leon gave Charizard a Full Restore. The dragon was back to full health and Inteleon had taken some damage, albeit, very little. You gave Inteleon a Super Potion to get him back to the same level as his opponent. You and Leon locked eyes. The crowd’s noise seemed to subside and a quiet stillness fell around the two of you. You could see him thinking it, the hesitation filling him, the idea of backing down fleeting across his mind. No, he couldn’t. He wouldn’t!

“You promised.” You spoke the words so quietly that you weren’t even sure if you really said them. But Leon heard them. His eyes narrowed and he nodded once.

“Charizard! Solar Beam!”

No. No no no no.

“Inteleon!” You screamed. As your partner pokemon took the damage dealt to him, all you could see was that little Sobble that Leon gave you. His tiny hand and feet, so playful, so trusting. He trusted you to train him, for times like this and it still broke your heart every time when you saw him faint. But not today. Inteleon clung on, just for you. He gave you a trusting look, knowing that you would know what to do now. “Got one more move left in you buddy?” You asked him. He gave you a nod in return. You smiled and nodded back. “Inteleon. Hydro Pump.”

The audience’s cheers must have been deafening because you heard nothing. Throbbing in your ears made you feel unstable and unsure. Were you even really here? Did you really just win? Your eyes darted around, your face plastered across every single big screen in the stadium. You looked blank, stunned. You were only brought back to reality when Leon’s massive arms swept you up into a tight hug.

“That was amazing! You were amazing!” With his voice came the rush of cheers and klaxons and music. You really did. You won! When you looked down at the mad who was embracing you, you felt that feeling again. The tightening in your chest. You breathed hard and heavy, gasping for any air that wasn’t full of him. Something to help you breathe normally again. This time though, something was different. It seemed that you weren’t the only one who felt this high. This blissful drug that the two of you created when you touched and that always sent you off the deep end. Leon reached up a hand moved a strand of hair that had fallen across your eyes. His fingertips brushed your cheekbone so lightly that the only way you knew that it happened was because of the sting of electricity that buzzed between the two of you when it happened. His golden eyes widened to stare at you, the pocket of air around you becoming so think with tension that you were only the tiniest bit relieved when Inteleon dowsed the two of you in a plume of water in celebration. Or was that a tinge of jealousy? Leon dropped you on your feet and raised your arm to the cheers of the stadium.

“People of Galar!” He boomed. “Here you have it! A new legend born right before your eyes! Your Champion!”

As Leon held you out in front of the screaming crowd, he was unsure of how he felt. He thought that surely he would have been heartbroken to have been defeated. But for some reason he felt only elated. He looked down at you, your wide eyes staring, unable to grasp what has just happened. Maybe it was slight relief of no longer having to keep up with the Unbeatable Champion reputation or maybe it was that electrifying spark he felt when he held you. Leon’s time as Champion may now be over but something told him that he was about to begin an entirely new and terrifying adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as much Leon as I wanted but there will be more next chapter, I miss the dear boy <3

You assumed that Leon had ushered you off the battle field because how you ended up in front of this gaggle of reporters you had no idea. Your head was still in such a cloudy daze that you thought you might topple over any minute. Actually you'd prefer that but your unsteadiness was the reason that Leon's solid arm was currently wrapped around you. At least that's what you assumed. You knew that the reporters were calling you, you could hear them calling over each other, their mouths barking at you and microphones waving in your face. You only managed to pick out one voice at a time when Leon gave you a small squeeze on your waist. You jolted back to reality, looking up to his smiling face and feeling your cheeks flush hot almost instantly. Leon gives you a reassuring nod and now that your brain was making coherent thoughts again, you thought it might be best not to let all these cameras know just how much Leon was affecting you. The first reporter to call your name got your attention.

"How are you feeling right now?" The reporter asked.

"When I figure that out I'll let you know." The crowd laughed.

"What was your strategy today?" Came the next question.

"To throw everything I had at Leon really." You chuckled nervously.

"You seemed really cool today though. You didn't seem in major trouble at all, did you plan ahead?" The reporter responded. You thought for a minute, what should you say? What would be the appropriate response?

"Truthfully?" You posed the question. The eager reporter nodded and all the microphones in the room became pointed at you. "I've planned for this since the very beginning. The pokemon that I have caught and trained and raised, the pokemon that were out there with me today, I chose them all for Leon. Even Inteleon from the very beginning. Leon was always my intended rival, everything I have done was to beat him here today." As you said it, you realised how you sounded. Harsh, cold, maybe even a little crazy? Maybe you shouldn't have been so honest. The crowd murmured between themselves.

"And how do you feel about that Leon?" Someone shouted out. You braved a look up at him, his arm was still around you. The expression there was something you couldn't pinpoint. It wasn't his beaming smile but it wasn't sadness or disappointment either. It was something similar to understanding. When he finally turned from you to the crowd, he flashed his champion grin.

"To be honest, I'm overjoyed." He said. Cameras flashed wildly, clearly capturing Leon's smile and your gobsmacked expression with his arm wrapped around you for tomorrow's news. "I think the moment that I gave her the little Sobble, something in me knew that she'd be the one to beat the Unbeatable Champion. It's probably what made me want to endorse her for the Challenge."

"So you gave the new Champion her first pokemon Leon? Would you say that you sealed your own fate here today?" Another shout came. Leon chuckled and ran his hand through his hair, a nervous tick. Leon was nervous? He looked down at you and smiled softly.

"I guess I did."

"What's next for you Champion?" A reporter asked. You opened your mouth to answer but before you could, another voice came.

"Well, I-" Leon started but stopped himself. He chuckled embarrassed and the crowd laughed too. "I need to get used to that." He motioned to you. Stupid, grinning you who couldn't stop smiling at Leon's blunder.

"I think first, I'm gonna go home and see my mum. I've really missed her."

The train ride home gave you time to think, to breathe. You had bought a bog standard ticket but when you got to the station, it was bustling with crowds of fans snapping photos with their phones. The station manager offered you a first class ticket, emphasizing the free usage of the quiet First Class Lounge that came with said ticket. You quickly accepted. The first class carriage was also very quiet and it did not go unappreciated by you. Scrolling through the news articles on your rotomphone, mostly they were about you but you took to reading the others, the ones about Leon. 'Ex-Champ Leon hammered the nail in own coffin!' 'Mighty Leon dethroned!' 'Leon's joy at being unemployed!' 'Galar's No1 is No2!' 'Leon: What will he do now?'

That last question was something you'd been thinking about quite a lot recently. For as long as you've known the brothers, both Leon and Hop have only ever wanted one thing, to be Champion. And you'd taken that from both of them. You felt the guilt at first when you knocked Hop out of the Challenge. He was your best friend and you would be lying if you said it didn't hurt to beat him but he would have never have forgiven you if he found out that you had went easy on him. Strangely though, it was Leon you felt worse for. He'd had the taste of the high life, been in the spotlight for so many years. Considered unbeatable only to be taken down by someone he considered a friend. He'd been Champion since he was a kid, you had collected his posters and trading cards growing up only a couple of years behind him. His whole adult life he had been Leon the Unbeatable Champion, would he even know what to do with himself now? What he wanted to do with the rest of his life?

You shut down your phone, the articles were just making you sad now. Looking around for a distraction was fruitless as the free newspapers scattered around the empty train seats were plastered with photos of you and Leon. You picked one up, only slightly curious as to what the pivotal moment looked like from the outside. Leon looked … well, like Leon. No longer being Champion didn't seem to have changed him one single bit. He still grinned wildly, stood tall and radiated such overwhelming positivity that it could not be replicated by anyone else. Especially not you, who stood lacklustre beside him, his arm wrapped so far around you, his hand is photographed gripping your waist tightly. It made you smile slightly until you read the bold caption under the picture. 'Looking cosy: Leon can't keep his hands off Galar's new Champion. Not that she seems to mind.' How embarrassing.

The walk from Wedgehurst Station was quick and thankfully uneventful save for a few fans wanting a photo. It was the least you could do for the kids in your hometown, you remembered being that kid yourself. The news of your arrival must have reached home quick because your mum ran out to embrace you before you could make it past the garden gate. She dragged you inside and had you eating soup, sandwiches, cold meat, biscuits and everything else she had in the cupboards. Somehow she had it in her head that you had been starving yourself while out on your adventures. While she fetched you a glass of her homemade lemonade from the fridge, you only now noticed the mess of papers that were scrawled across the table. It was a pile of newspaper articles about you. Your most recent one on the top. You picked it up and looked again at the violet haired boy that dominated the photograph.

"It's a lovely photo." Your mum said, her voice behind you making you jump slightly.

"Mhmm." Was all you replied and you didn't dare to look at her, the redness in your cheeks burning so hot that there was no way she wouldn't have commented on it.

"He's a lovely boy that Leon." She added. Her tone was clearly suggestive. Turns out she didn't need to see your blushed face to know what she already knew.

"Mum!" You whined. You knew what she was insinuating but instead of behaving like an adult you took to full on denial – in the fashion of an 8 year-old.

"What? I'm just saying! It is a lovely photo of the two of you and he is a very nice boy, had a lot of lovely things to say about you."

"What? When did you talk to Leon?" You asked her.

"Oh no, not to me. To the whole Region." Your mum shuffled the newspaper clippings together and handed them to you. "You might want to read through these."

You took the newspapers away with you and you began to read through them sitting in the grass outside your little house. 'She's really something! Everytime I watch her battle I'm in awe!' 'She's amazing young woman, you can see her passion everytime she fights' 'Shes an inspiration, I'm glad I got to endorse her in this Challenge, it was a great decision!' 'I have no doubt that I'll be seeing her opposite me on the battlefield.' Reading Leon's gushing and adoring words about you, of all people, you only got a few articles in before your feet absentmindedly started to walk you towards a familiar house nearby. You didn't even knock before entering. You haven't done that in a long time. Hop's purple haired mother came rushing out of the kitchen to greet you. The small woman embraced you so tightly you thought you'd pass out.

"Thank you." She spoke softly.

"Thank you? For what?" You asked her confused.

"For sending my boys home." Her tone was so genuine and grateful that your heart ached for her, sitting in her big house with two empty bedrooms watching her two sons on tv.

"Leon's home?" You asked her. She smiled knowingly at you. She knew too. Damn it.

"Not at the moment, but he was. I think he left something for you in his room though." Your brows furrowed in confusion but the woman just smiled and ushered you up the stairs. It was strange being in Leon's bedroom. As a kid you were never allowed in there or face Leon's wrath. Everything was as meticulous as you remembered though, the only difference was the small pokeball that sat in the middle of the floor with a note attached.

"Hey Champ!" You could almost hear his cheerful voice booming at you. "This little guy is for you, take good care of him and I'm sure you'll train him excellently! Maybe soon we can meet on the battlefield again? Yours, L."

You unleashed the pokemon from its ball and out popped the tiniest little Charmander you had ever seen! Surely Leon's had never been that small! The little pokemon immediately approached you and as you knelt down to pat his tiny head, you could feel the power radiating from him. This was an amazing gift indeed. Charmander has now joined your party.

When you reached the bottom of the stairs, Hop's mum was there to greet you.

"Hop called, I told him you were here and he said he'd be in the Slumbering Weild if you wanted to meet him there?"

"Sure." You gave the woman a smile and a wave and as you opened the door to leave she called you.

"Now that Leon isn't so busy maybe we could have another barbecue again sometime, like we used to?" You smiled.

"I'd like that."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Champion corwning party is eventful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has been a long time coming! I had loads of fics in the works and my laptop crashed and lost all my progress so ive trying to get my moivation back to rewrite them all!
> 
> Here's a long chapter to make it up to you! <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy this encredibly fluffy Leon chapter <3 <3

So much had happened since your trip home. You and Hop were lead on a wild goose chase all across the region saving pokemon who had been forced to Dynamax by those moronic twins Sordward and Sheilbert. The two of you had run rampant across all the gyms that you had completely forgotten about the Champion Party. There was always a big party when a new Champion was crowned and due to Leon’s unbeatable nature, there hadn’t been one in a long time so this one was bound to be a huge event. You had barely seen Leon recently. You wanted to talk to him, ask him about all the things he said in the newspapers but the only time you had seen him face to face was when he took the evil twins away after you’d caught them. They weren’t the only thing you’d caught either; the legendary pokemon Zacian and Zamazenta were now in the possession of you and Hop, of all people!

Training the legendary alongside your tiny Charmander brought you so much joy. Seeing the two blossom beside Inteleon reminded you what you loved about pokemon training in the first place. Seeing a pokemon grow and learn more about itself, gaining its own personality and moves and discovering its own love for battling. Unknowingly Leon had given you the most perfect gift in this little Charmander, or does he know you better than you thought?

It was Sonia that actually reminded you about the party. Your rotomphone buzzed while you were out in the Wild Area, fanning the flames under the curry pot.

“Hey Sonia!” You greeted her cheerfully.

“Where are you?!” She snapped. “I expected you back days ago!” You furrowed your brows at her and tat only seemed to make her more annoyed.

“What are you talking about Sonia?”

“The PARTY! It’s tomorrow!” She yelled. “You were supposed to be back in Wyndon days ago so I could fit your dress!”

“Oh no! Sonia, I’m so sorry. I’m coming now! I’m sorry.” You babbled, beginning to pack up your tent.

“You will be!” She snapped at you before she hung up. You hurriedly packed up, you hoped that the quicker you got back to the capitol, the less furious she’d be but you had a feeling that ship had long since sailed.

When you got back to your hotel suite that had lain empty for just over a week, the red haired professor was pacing impatiently, wearing down the rug under her feet.

“What time to do call this?”

“I’m sorry Sonia.” At your umpteenth apology and the fact that you were now standing in front of her, she seemed to calm down, only slightly though.

“It’s fine, I just hope the dress doesn’t need a lot of altering.”

“The dress? What dress?” You questioned her.

“Ugh! I told you ages ago that you’d have the most beautiful champion’s dress ever and I delivered.” Sonia boasted and when she opened the dress bag and you saw it, you had to admit that she was right. It was simple but that made it no less stunning. It was a long, white silk gown that held onto the shoulders with two thin straps. It was enchanting.

“Sonia, it’s beautiful! Surely you should be wearing something as beautiful as that!” You argued.

“No. This is a champion’s dress and by jov, you’re going to wear it.” She told you and you couldn’t help but smile. You couldn’t help but wonder to yourself, what would Leon think of it?

Sonia woke you up at the crack of dawn with a loud rattling of your suite door. Groggily, you let her in and she immediately set about doing you up doing the party that night. She shoved you into a shower, made you try on your dress time and again to get the fit exactly right, sat you down so she could begin braiding your hair. Before you knew it, the time for the party to begin was almost upon but luckily you were ready. Your dress fit you perfectly thanks to Sonia hard work. The white silk draped nicely over your body and was actually flattering. Unfortunately, no matter how many tips and tricks Sonia gave you and how many times you cat walked up and down the suite, you just couldn’t get the hang of the gorgeous high heels that the redhead had graciously loaned to you. Much to her annoyance, your chunky black boots were the only other footwear you had and you were more than happy to wear them. She had just finished braiding your hair into an intricate pile on top of your head when there was a polite knock at the door. Sonia stomped over to answer it.

“Hop, now is not the time!” she told him huffily.

“Hop?” You called out excited. Your best friend poked his head in the door and the head of him followed after Sonia allowed him past. He was very handsome, his hair was combed and he was wearing a very dashing tuxedo. He looked great!

“Hey, Champ! Wow, you look amazing!” He told you, beaming at you with his trademark grin.

“Really?” Your mild concern coming through in your words.

“Uh, of course you do!” Sonia shot back. “Everyone will think so! The most beautiful champion there’s ever been.” You doubted that considering your predecessor.

“Speaking of,” Hop started and he handed a small trinket box to you. “A gift for you.”

“Hop, you shouldn’t have!” You gushed before even opening it. Hop chuckled.

“I’d love to take credit but it’s not from me.” You furrowed your brow in confusion and opened the box. Inside was a small blue crystal in the shape of a water droplet hanging on a sparkling, silver chain. There was a small card inside too, you unfolded it.

_To the dazzling water who extinguished the flames._

You knew exactly who the gift was from and the pink flush on your cheeks paired with your suppressed grin told everyone else who it was from too.

“Sonia, can you put it on for me please?” You asked her. She grinned and came to help you. She clasped the chain behind your neck and the blue pendant lay against the skin on your chest. Hop grinned at you too and after a moment he held out his elbow for you to take. You smiled and linked your arm through his and allowed him to take you down to the huge banquet hall.

Suddenly, you were nervous. How many people would be there? What did they expect of you? And Leon! Would this be the moment that he fully realised everything he had lost? Would he be furious with you? Sad? You felt your breathing getting quicker, maybe you shouldn’t be doing this. Hop held your hand that was linked through his arm.

“C’mon, don’t freak out on me now.” He soothed. “You’ve got this.”

“Do I?” Hop chuckled.

“You ruthlessly blasted your way through the gym challenges, knocked out every competitor including me and went on to knock the “unbeatable champion” down a peg or 6.” Hop joked. “Believe me, you can handle a silly little party.” He flashed you the most reassuring smile that you couldn’t help but give him a calm smile back. Hop was getting to be just as charming as his brother.

You and Hop were outside the hall doors now. It was customary to make a grand entrance accompanied by your date for the evening and to start the evening’s dancing off. In lieu of a real date, Hop had graciously stepped in and you were glad that it was him here with you and no one else. No one else could have kept you so calm. He turned to face you, urging you to take a deep breath.

“Y’know, I thought I would be more upset about not being champion but honestly, I’m glad that it’s you.” Hop leaned in and placed a light kiss on your cheek. “Right! Let’s go show this lot a power couple!” He called and you couldn’t help but laugh.

“I love you Hop.” You told him and he grinned.

“I love you too buddy.”

The doors opened and revealed what was definitely not “a silly little party”. There were hundreds of people! Cameras started flashing at you as you stood there in the entrance, so bright that you could barely see beyond the doorframe. Hop went to step forward but your hesitance held him back. He leaned in to whisper to you.

“Come on, I got you.” And you completely believed him, he always was the confident one. Held your hand and lead you into the crowd, people parting to allow you both to pass. You were so focused on placing one foot in front of the other that you didn’t even see him. You felt it. Leon exuded some sort of brilliance that you couldn’t help but let it affect you. He stood there with Sonia beside him and his eyes never left you. Sonia looked between the two of you, pleased with herself. His violet hair stood lay bright against a black suit that fitted him perfectly. He wasn’t even wearing his hat. He looked beautiful was the only word that you could muster that truly captured him. He smiled, His golden eyes burning into your skin and you returned the smile, almost certainly with a pink flush in your cheeks.

When the music started, Hop pulled you into him and you put your hand on his shoulder. As he waltzed and turned you, you captured glances of the beautiful violet haired man with the honey eyes who followed your every move. If you couldn’t distract yourself from him, you were going to fall over.

“Hop?” You asked quietly.

“Thank you for being my date.” You told him and he smiled.

“You’re welcome.” He told you. “Of course, if it were the other way around, I would have definitely asked Sonia.” You feigned shock and the two of you began to laugh. “I don’t understand why you asked me in the first place.” He told you quietly. When you looked back at him confused, his eyes darted quickly to his brother and then back to you with a smirk.

“I don’t know what you mean.” You told him. He smiled warmly and indicated your necklace.

“Yes you do.”

Leon’s ears must have been burning because slowly he made his way to the dancefloor and put a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“May I?” He asked, indicating you. Your breath bitched in your throat and for a moment you thought your heart actually stopped.

“Sure.” Hop smirked and went to drop your hand but you didn’t let go. He gave your hand a small squeeze and leaned down to peck you on your cheek. “I’m gonna see if Sonia’s interested in a dance.” He shot you a quick wink and a smile before you let him go. Leon smiled and held his hand to you and hesitantly, you reached out and took it. He swept you up, his hand placed your empty one on his shoulder and then wrapped his arm around your waist.

There it was again. The electricity. The current burned through your veins, sparked wherever his skin touched yours. You were so focused on continuing to breathe that you hadn’t noticed that Leon’s breath had also hitched, only slightly.

“You look absolutely beautiful.” He told you. The redness crept back into your face but this time it burned hot and his gaze never left you the entire time.

“Thank you.” You said bashfully. “You cut quite the dashing figure yourself, maybe you should think about dressing up more often.” You attempted to joke. Leon looked down and laughed lightly. Was that a blush you caught on his cheeks?

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He said.

“Thank you for my necklace.” You said, testing the waters so to speak. You were almost certain that it was from him.

“I knew blue would suit you.” He said, smirking slightly. Your breath caught. He can’t keep doing that or you’re going to end up passing out.

“Leon?” You asked, made bold by his attention.

“Mhm?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Anything.” He told you. Before you could ask him about everything. About all the things he’d said about you in the news, about his thoughtful gifts, you were interrupted by Oleana calling everyone’s attention to her on the stage at the front of the hall. Leon broke away from dancing with you but his hand never left your back as he positioned himself beside you and Hop came over to stand on your other side.

“Welcome everyone!” She started. “To this momentous occasion. For so long Champion Leon has reigned strong in Galar but now he is Champion no longer!” A cheer erupted which confused you. Everyone loved Leon, why were they cheering? You stole a glance at the man himself and he had a smile spreading from ear to ear. “We’re here to celebrate the crowning of a new Champion and I think you’ll all agree that this has been a long time coming!” Oleana called your name to usher to onto the stage and the crowd whooped and cheered, the loudest of which coming from the two purple haired brothers at the front. She draped Leon’s red cape over your shoulders and they all stood with baited breath. They were waited for it, your signature pose that you were about to debut in front of this entire crowd and would be captured by every signal news outlet in Galar. No pressure. You’d actually put a decent amount of thought into this one. You wanted something simple but effective, something that mean something to you and your battle style.

You turned to the side and pointed out to the crowd with two fingers. Inteleon’s Snipe Shot.

Camera’s flashed and the crowd screamed as you held your pose. The brothers at the front getting more and more ridiculous. Hop was up on Leon’s shoulders, the two of them whooping and whistling like maniacs. You couldn’t help but laugh. When the crowd calmed down and Hop was back on his own feet, Oleana motioned for you to take the mic.

“Honestly, I don’t know what to say so I’ll keep it short and sweet. I want to say thank you to my mother who taught me the power of the relationship between a trainer and their pokemon. Thank you to Hop who has always been my fiercest rival.” Hop whooped for himself. “And thank you to Champion Leon. You’re an inspiration to so many of us, without you I certainly wouldn’t be here. For thank you’ll always be Champion Leon to me.” When you spoke, it was like you were speaking directly to him and he smiled at you proudly. Your eyes locked on each other’s, it was almost as if you were the only two people there. The applause snapped you back to the present and Oleana came to embrace you. “Do I have to wear this all the time now?” You asked Oleana.

“Good heavens, no my dear.”

“Oh. So what was your excuse Leon?” You joked and the crowd laughed, luckily Leon laughed too.

“Now, it’s time for the Champion’s waltz!” Oleana called. “Leon, if you would.” Leon stepped forward to the stage and held his hand out to you and you put your hand in his.

The dance was slow, that made it easier to concentrate because Leon made it so difficult. Everything about him overwhelmed you, he always had. He never even realised it. He was closer this time. His arm pulled you tighter to his, your arm reached further up his shoulder. He smelled intoxicating and the warmth of him enveloped you, subconsciously you leaned closer just to feel more of it. Without you realising, your fingers had weaved themselves in the tendrils of soft lavender hair that lay over his shoulder. Leon had realised though. And so had the cameras, whose flashing had picked up in intensity.

“Want to go somewhere quieter?” Leon whispered to you. All you could do was nod. He took your hand lead you out onto the balcony of the ballroom. He closed the doors behind you and you both stepped to the edge to take in the view. After a moment he filling spoke. “You wanted to ask me something?” Suddenly asking him felt more intense, now that it was just the two of you.

“Yes, I-uh…”

“Before you ask me though, can we make a deal?” He interrupted. You nodded. “I’ll answer your question if you promise to answer one for me, honestly.” He said. The request made you nervous but you really wanted answers.

“Honesty for honesty?” You offered.

“Deal.” He told you and grinned. “Ask away.”

“I read all the things you said about me in the news, did … did you men what you said?” You were nervous for his answer but you needn’t have been, he answered almost immediately.

“Every word.” He said, so sure of his answer. So sure that you had no response. He laughed lightly. “You’re an amazing trainer, you don’t need me to tell you that. Every time I watched you battle, I was utterly speechless. I couldn’t believe that all this time I didn’t see just how brilliant you were.” You nodded. He was right, he never did look at you twice. “I’m sorry for that. Arrogance will do that to you, blind you to what’s right in front of you.” His words were dripping with tension, tension so thick what you didn’t know if you had the words to cut through it. “So honesty for honesty?” He asked again and you nodded. He was honest with you, you couldn’t back out now. “Last time we talked properly, you lied to me.”

“What?” You said surprised.

“I asked you why you came to help me and you lied. So, if it wasn’t to save Galar, then why did you come?” This was it, you’d promised honesty and now it was going to make or break he two of you.

“Because, when I heard you were in trouble I thought of nothing else. All I wanted was to be there and make sure you were okay.” You told him, missing out a key element of the story.

“Why though?” He pressed, his body moving closer to yours. His hand reached up and brushed a stray hair away from your cheek, the touch made you shiver and just like that he compelled the truth from you.

“Because I’m crazy about you.” His hand cupped your jaw and he swooped in and kissed you. Every rational though completely fled your mind. Sparks tingled your lips as he kissed you and your arms slipped around his waist to pull him closer. Both his hands grasped your face as he kissed you with so much power that surely this couldn’t be real.

Leon wasn’t sure of himself at first when you entered the ballroom arm and arm with Hop. He was sure that you had felt that same spark that he did but seeing you so happy dancing in the arms of his brother, his heart began to sink. He could be madly in love with you forever but it would never matter if you were his brother’s girl. But you wore the necklace he gave you, your eyes flashed to him when you thought he wasn’t looking but in that dress he couldn’t take his eyes off you. There was only one way to find out if he’d imagined your connection. He felt the same spark again when he held you, it almost took his breath away. He felt the same when you looked at him with such admiration in your eyes and told him that he’d always be Champion to you. With his arms around you and your fingers wrapped in his hair, he had to know if you felt the same way he did.

You were crazy about him. Your words muddled his brain so much that he did the only thing that he’d been thinking of all night, he kissed you. You wrapped your arms around him and the electricity between the two of you threatened to stop his heart entirely.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!  
> Thank you so much for coming back!
> 
> Ive set up a twitter account for my fics, the handle is @someonesbh if you wanna come say hi!
> 
> Also, I'm thinking about going smutty next chapter, would that be something you guys would appreciate or would you rather I kept it PG?  
> Let me know!

If you were honest if yourself, you’d never given kissing much appreciation before. Sure, you’d done it. You and Hop tried it for the first time together when you were 13 years old and both whole hearted concluded that it was gross. That wasn’t the only time though, there were plenty of boys in Wedgehurst that wanted your attention and you gave it to some of them. You progressed through your teens finding the wet, sloppy kisses of boys highly unappealing and it never bothered you to never think about it twice ever again.

But that’s not what this was.

Not anywhere close.

This was …

Electric.

Being wrapped up in Leon’s arms, his soft lips kissing you with such intensity that he completely mesmerised you. Your head was swimming, floating in a sea of blissful intoxication that when Leon pulled away you felt yourself come down from the high with a bruising crash.

But then he smiled.

The smile that you could remember from being 8 years old and your best friend’s older brother picked you back up when you fell of your bike. A smile that you remembered when he finally got endorsed to start the Gym Challenge. The smile that was plastered over every news outlet in the region as the face of the new champion. The smile you saw when he’d finally visit home, whenever he spoke about his love of Pokemon and whenever he was in the excitement of battle.

It was the smile that made you fall in love with him in the first place and now he was giving it to you. Only you.

You lightly traced his lips with your fingertips, your eyes brushing over them, swollen and pink. Your fingers move to stroke along his jawline. Surely this beautiful man couldn’t be real?

His eyes roamed over your face, unmoving, waiting for your reaction.

You finally looked up to meet his eyes and the gold shining back made your heart squeeze tight in your chest, compelling you to kiss him again.

Leon’s stiff arms relaxed, melting into the kiss you gave him, thankful that you returned his affections. You entwined your fingers in his purple hair and he moaned a soft, happy sounded against your lips and pulled you tight to his chest. His arms encircled your waist and hugged you so tight, you thought you might break.

A roar from the unseen crowd just beyond the balcony doors, caught both yours and Leon’s attention. You had no idea what caused their excitement but you found you didn’t even care. Leon breathed a chuckle.

“It suddenly feels very busy doesn’t it?” Leon finally said. “Fancy escaping for a bit?” You looked at him, his eyes glinting with mischief and even though you couldn’t find the words, you didn’t deny him. You nodded. Leon reached into his tuxedo jacket and pulled out a pokeball and launched it across the balcony.

Charizard sprung out, settling down in front of you, Leon’s arm circled around your waist. Leon lifts you onto Charizard’s back, climbing on behind you, holding you tight as the huge pokemon leaps off the balcony edge and into the star speckled sky.

The air was cold and bracing but you didn’t feel it. The feel of Leon wrapped around you was the only thing on your mind. Charizard showed you the city, swooping dangerously low at times. In the back of your mind there was a small worry about being seen. Surely this thing between you and Leon should be kept quiet. Surely that was the best thing? But for the life of you, you couldn’t think of a single reason why you should do such a thing. You were certain your mother would be happy.

“Okay buddy, take us down.” Leon leaned forward to yell the command to his partner and he turned to press a light kiss to your cheek as he leaned back again, his hands gripping your hips tighter as Charizard began to descend. So euphoric, you only noticed when you landed that you weren’t back at the hotel.

Wyndon Stadium.

Just a beautiful at night as it is lit by sunlight, maybe more so. It was also completely deserted. Leon jumped down from Charizard and the pokemon retreated back into his pokeball.

“The stadium?” You asked and Leon just grinned as he gripped your waist and lifted you down. He took your hand lead you up the steps towards the entrance. Somehow it seem so scary now. It did however seem closed. “It’s closed Leon.” You said, his smile becoming more wicked. He pulled you past the front doors and around to the side door. He produced a small set of keys from his trouser pocket and put a small brass one in the door’s matching lock.

“Is it though?” He asked mischievously as he swung the door open. You smiled and he pulled you inside with him.

The grand lobby was empty and dark, it was strange to see. You’d only ever seen it bustling with pokemon fans and trainers. Your footsteps echoed with Leon’s as the two of you strolled through the darkened corridors and walkways, hand in hand.

The field entrance tunnel was so familiar, you feel liked you walked through it in slow motion last time, it felt like the longest tunnel in the world, roaring cheers emanating from the mouth of it. You stopped short just before the opening and Leon stopped with you.

“The last time I walked this tunnel I was so scared.” You said quietly.

“Really? I was excited.” Leon replied.

“You were?” you asked him.

“’Mhmm, I was on my way to see you.” He said, flashing you the most devastating smile you’d ever seen, catching your breath in your throat.

The two of you stepped out onto the empty field, the bright screens switched off, the rows of seats empty, no other sound than the thumping of your heart in your chest.

“Wow,” So said, your eyes roaming the stadium. “It’s so …”

“Insignificant?” Leon finished.

“Yeah.” You sighed.

“I know.” He said. “I was terrified before my Champion mach. I was so scared the night before I couldn’t sleep a wink. I walked all the way here and broke in the back door.” He pulled you by the hand to the centre circle, his hands tracing delicate strokes up and down your bare arms as he stood behind you. “I stood here and just looked around, a thousand empty seats weren’t so terrifying. The only difference was the people and I always knew I was better than all of them.” He spoke with his chin resting on your shoulder, his warm voice breezing past your ear, the heat of his body pressed behind you.

“I was at that fight remember.” You reminded him with a smirk.

“Better than all but one.” He whispered into your ear and you had to summon all your will power not to shiver at the sensation. You turned around in his arms, his gaze dropping down to your face.

“I never knew about your breaking and entering.” You said.

“They almost kicked me out the competition when they found me asleep here in the morning. They kept it quiet though, no one knew.” He gave you a smirk. “And it’ll stay that way.” He said pointedly.

You reached to your lips and mimicked zipping them closed. Leon smiled and took your raised hand in one of his, the other cradling your cheek to kiss you deeply. You sighed and melted into him, the feeling of his hands touching you, his lips on yours his warmth around becoming so familiar and still so intoxicating. You were addicted to him.

With his mouth still moving across yours, Leon started to sway the two of you. You draped your arm over his shoulder and he clutched your other hand to his chest. His hand pressed into the small of your back and when he let your lips go, you leaned your head against his jaw. He sighed contently.

“I’m worried about you Leon.” You whispered. Under your hand you felt his chest heave with a small chuckle.

“Don’t be.” He said soothingly. “I’ll always be Champion Leon to you … and that’s good enough for me.” He said holding you tightly to him while you swayed together.

When your feet touched back down on the stone tiles of the hotel balcony, reality sank in and you felt like you were being forced to wake up from a blissful dream. Leon held your hand while you walked towards the closed doors. It seemed that the party hadn’t even noticed your absence.

“We have to keep this a secret don’t we?” You asked, Leon nodded. “But why?” You almost whined. Leon chuckled and pulled you into his arms.

“Because you’re amazing and I want people to see that without big dumb me getting in your way.”

“But I like you being in my way. I actually prefer it.” You said, smirking slightly. He chuckled and kissed you. This time, it was desperate and longing, almost as if he wasn’t sure he’d get to kiss you again after tonight.

When he let you go, you felt almost a sense of loss aching in your chest. How could you stop now? Stop touching him. Stop kissing him. Stop breathing him. Could you even do it?

You pulled the door open together, dropping your clasped hands as you did so, a throng of smiling faces from the party guests greeting you on your way back in. You and Leon separated. Leon made his way over to Raihan who greeted him with a toothy grin. Similar expressions greeted you on the faces of Hop and Sonia.

“Enjoying the party?” Sonia asked you, a wicked tone to her voice that was slightly accusing and slightly suggestive.

“Yeah, just stepped out for a bit of fresh air.” You responded, trying _way_ too hard to sound nonchalant.

Hop snorted.

“Yeah, “fresh air”” He repeated, making dramatic air quotations with his fingers. You suppressed a giggle and Sonia graciously hid your pink flushed face from the cameras.

Leon was so elated he could scarcely believe it. All these years he thought he was on top of the world. Galar’s Champion, hero and heartthrob to the region. He had no idea of the mundane monotony that his life had been until the utter exhilaration he felt now. You felt he same way about him that he felt about you although he was sure he felt it more. The way the excitement from your kiss made his pulse race. His adoration for you poured out of him and he was unable to stop it. He couldn’t look away. Knowing that he had stroked your skin, held your body, tasted your lips. It was all he could do to keep from exploding with sheer happiness.

When you locked eyes with him from across the room, sharing the secret that only the two of you knew in your gaze, he knew that you were going to be the greatest adventure of his life.


End file.
